


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: The whole time during the drive back to the Captain's place is silent. He didn't expect to go anywhere else after the game, but he remembered again what the guys on the team have told him: if the Captain tells you to do something, you do it and don't question it.What the Captain wanted him to do was something he didn't plan on happening.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

When Jonathan Toews stepped into the locker room after the Hawks lost another game for the second time in a row, he was frustrated with not only how the game ended, but how he played as well.

Everyone knew that when the Captain was in one of his “postgame loss” moods, it was best to give him some space: don’t speak to him, don’t look at him and don’t do anything to attract his attention.

Unfortunately, 19-year-old rookie Alex DeBrincat didn’t know about that.

Just as Jonathan was finishing up his postgame interview (explaining to the press about how the team needs play better, he needs to play better, etc., etc.), Alex makes only a few seconds of eye contact with the Captain, but those few seconds were enough to attract his attention.

After everyone had left the locker room, Alex was about to head out himself when he felt a hand on the back of his shoulder. He turned around and found himself face to face with the Captain.

“Um…. hi, Tazer,” Alex says, sounding nervous. “Is there something that you want?”

“Actually, yes,” said Jonathan. “I need you to come with me, please.”

Alex was about to ask why, but he stopped himself when he remembered what the guys on the team told him before the season began: if the Captain tells you to do something, you do it and don't question it. Instead, he squeaked out, “Okay.”

Alex followed Jonathan out of the locker room to the parking lot where he got into Jonathan’s car. The whole time during the drive back to the Captain's place is silent. He didn't expect to go anywhere else after the game, but he remembered again what the guys on the team have told him: if the Captain tells you to do something, you do it and don't question it.

What the Captain wanted him to do was something he didn't plan on happening.

The silence continues as they make it to Jonathan’s apartment. Alex starts feeling anxious as Jonathan works on getting his key in the door. Jonathan steps back to let Alex go inside the apartment before him. After Jonathan shuts the door behind him, he kicks his socks & shoes off and goes into the living room.

At first, Alex just stands in the entryway of the apartment, not knowing what to do, but he walks into the living room as well. He takes a deep breath, slowly approaches Jonathan and says, “So, Captain, what is that you want me to…”

Just then, Jonathan roughly pulls Alex close to him.

“Tazer, what are you…” Alex is about to ask him, but he’s cut off by the Captain’s lips pressing roughly on his. 

Alex’s first instinct is to pull away, but Jonathan’s lips feel so good against his. When the Captain pushes his tongue into Alex’s mouth, he starts to moan. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Alex thinks.

Jonathan and Alex continue to roughly kiss each other while standing in the middle of the living room. Just then, Jonathan lifts Alex up, move themselves over towards the sofa and throws him down on it.

“Tazer, what’s going on?” Alex asks breathlessly as he watches his captain undress right in front of him, taking off his suit jacket & throwing it on the ground, loosening his tie and pulling off his shirt, not caring that some buttons might’ve popped off of it.

Then, Jonathan roughly takes a hold of Alex’s hands, moving them towards his belt. Alex was about to ask what he’s supposed to do now, but then starts to get the hint, so he works his belt off and pushes his dress pants & underwear down to his feet. Jonathan kicks his feet out of his pants and throws the rest of his clothes to the side.  
  
Just then, the Captain gets on top of Alex, kissing him roughly again, moving his hand between his legs and groping him. Jonathan moves towards the right side of his neck, leaving hickies that Alex can already feel forming, causing him to moan. Then, the Captain pulls his mouth off of Alex’s neck and starts loosening his tie, throwing it to the ground once he was able to get it off him.

“You’re wearing too many damn clothes, Kitty,” he breathes. Alex is surprised when he calls him “Kitty.” Since training camp, Jonathan has been calling him “Brinksy.”

The next thing Alex feels is his shirt being yanked off and Jonathan pressing him down into the sofa. After he’s done with that, the Captain works on getting Alex’s dress pants off, pulling them and his boxer briefs off. After that, Alex can feel the Captain kissing him down from his chest to his waist and then right between his legs. The next thing he knows, Jonathan starts roughly sucking on his dick, causing the young rookie to repeatedly gasp out in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

Alex’s gasps start turning into moans as he feels one of the Captain’s fingers stroking his balls which gets him hard. After that, Alex can feel Jonathan’s fingertips stroking the top of his dick and then felt two of his fingers inside of him, stretching him nice and slow.

When Jonathan leans himself towards Alex, without thinking, Alex pulls himself up and starts kissing him, roughly moving his tongue inside of Jonathan’s mouth, hearing the sound of his captain moaning in pleasure.

“Oh, Kitty. That feels so fucking good,” said Jonathan breathlessly after Alex finishes kissing him. Alex lays himself back on the couch. He finds himself feeling a bit overwhelmed, but his overwhelmingness increased once he felt the Captain’s hard length pushing inside of him.

“Oh, fuck….” he hears Jonathan moaning loudly. “Oh, my God, Kitty. Goddamn, you feel so good,” he moaned as he continued to thrust himself hard inside of Alex, letting out his feelings of frustration.

Alex carefully takes hold of Jonathan’s muscular shoulders, moaning with every thrust he felt. He lifts up his head in pleasure and feels Jonathan’s mouth latch on to the left side of his neck, kissing & sucking on it more harder than he did on the right side.

“That’s definitely gonna leave a mark,” Alex thought.

Just then, Alex started feeling his thighs trembling and his dick starting to twitch. He wasn’t sure how much he could last, but after the Captain delivered a hard thrust which hit his already sensitive prostate, he reaches his climax. Jonathan helps the young rookie ride out his orgasm with some soft thrusting which results in him reaching his own orgasm causing Alex to loudly moan in his ear. He could feel the Captain’s thighs tremble from underneath him.

After the two of them recover from the high of their orgasms, Jonathan moves Alex into a seated position on the sofa and sinks into the spot right next to him.

“Wow. Holy fuck, Tazer. That was just…. wow,” Alex breathes.

Jonathan touches the big bruise forming on the left side of Alex’s neck, causing him to wince & pull away from him. “Sorry. It just feels sore right there.”

“Sorry about that. I must’ve gotten carried away when I did that,” said Jonathan. “Maybe you can make it up to me,” Alex says with a sly look on his face. He plants a kiss on Jonathan’s cheek before pulling himself off the couch.

“Say no more, Kitty,” Jonathan says as he lifts Alex up, carrying him to his bedroom, leaving their clothes scattered all over Jonathan's living room.


End file.
